


Early Breakfast

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s been suffering from constant nightmares and sleep deprivation, until one night a trip the kitchen ends up making all the sleepless nights worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote this instead of doing homework

Nightmares.

Out of all the things that could happen, of course, I’d be having nightmares. Every night I’ve been having them and they always made me feel guilty for all the things I’ve done during my time as the Winter Soldier.

I reach out to the side of the bed to find it empty. It wasn’t unusual to find it empty, she’d get up to stretch now and then. Knowing I was never going to get back to sleep, I might as well make the most of it. I made my way down to the kitchen, to make some of (Y/N)’s tea to help calm my mind. Lost in thought, I failed to realize I wasn’t alone when I entered the kitchen. I practically jumped right out of my skin when a voice screamed at me.

“I HAVE A KNIFE AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT...Oh, it’s you, hey Buck.” (Y/N) was standing next to the stove wearing sweats and one of my shirts. I relaxed when I realized it was her and gestured towards the so-called knife.

“You know that’s a butter knife, right?” I smile at her when she sticks her tongue out at me.

“And do  _ you _ know that these are actually quite deadly?” She puts the knife back down and turns her attention back to the food on the stove. I walk up behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her and watched her cook.

“What are you making?” I know what she’s making, but I wanted to ask so I can think about other things.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The works.” I watch as she flips the pancakes over and tends to the eggs. “What are you doing up?” I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her neck, breathing her in her apple body wash she uses.

“Nightmares, PTSD, all the stuff that keeps me up at night. It’s really fucking up my sleep schedule. What has you making breakfast at three in the morning?” (Y/N) shrugs as she stirs the eggs flips the bacon and puts a new batch of pancakes onto the pan, before answering. 

“Can’t sleep I guess, my side is still giving my problems from the past mission.” I don’t answer right away, thinking back to the last mission she went onto, where she almost lost her life. Thankfully she dodged the blast in time, so the debris only embedded into her side rather than her chest. I subconsciously ran my hand over the scar along her side. I knelt down and lifted the hem of her shirt up until the scar was visible. I traced the outline along the ridge of where the debris hit her and placed feather light kisses along its length. She shivers under my touch as I place my metal hand on her hip. I hear the stove shut off and feel her run her fingers through my hair. Tugging it slightly so I could look up at her, which I do. I placed one last kiss on the scar and stand up in front of her, holding her face in my hands.

“Did that help, doll?”

She smiled at me and kissed my nose, “Very much so. Now, if you could set up the counter, I’ll put the food onto some plates.” I nod and went to the cupboards to grab what we needed, listening to (Y/N) hum quietly to herself. Just as I finished setting the counter, she comes over with our plates. Piled high with her chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She placed my plate in front of me, along with a glass of juice and sat across from me. I haven’t realized how hungry I was because I dove right in. I groaned out when the pancakes touched my tongue, they were perfect in every way.

“I think you should always be the one who makes us breakfast, (Y/N), Steve can do something else.” She laughs as she picks up a strip of bacon. We ate in silence, making small talk here and there until our plates were empty. I help clear away the dishes, rinsing them down so she could stick them into the dishwasher. Once everything else was put away it was already six in the morning.

“How about this? If you find yourself unable to sleep, wake me up and we’ll make this our secret routine.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

She just smiled at me, “Nothing, I just love you so much.”

“And I’m so glad you do.” (Y/N) yawned behind her hand, she looked exhausted. Without a word, I slipped my arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. She rests her head on my shoulder and hums in content.

“Let’s get you to bed, doll.”

“As long as you come to bed with me, Buck,” she looks up at me with tired eyes, “I’m not the only one who looks exhausted.” I smile down at her as I head back towards our room. When we got there, I laid her down gently and slipped in beside her. She rolled over to her side and rested her head on my chest, tangling her legs with mine.

“Sleep well Buck.”

“You too, doll.” I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. If it meant having to eat breakfast with my best girl at the crack of dawn, to end up falling asleep with her in my arms, it’s worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
